keeperofthelostspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legacy Spoilers/@comment-24.76.204.180-20191106052057
craziest things in nightfall part 2 on: PLOT!!!! - team valiant being formed, fitz isn't on it bc they don't want sophie to rely on her telepathy more than her other abilities, and if he was there it wouldn't be fair, keefe isnt on it because of him mom, even though dex and even GRADY say that he would be a much better fit. and lihn isn't on it bc of tam's involvement in the neverseen - they (sophie keefe and team valiant) tried coming up with possible bio parents. they came up with BRONTE AND LADY CADENCE LMAOOOOO - sophie searches cassius' mind and finds crazy stuff. i suspect that cassius is the way he is because a short memory shows that he was bullied as a child in foxfire. specifically, they threw around his books and messed up his hair and i couldnt help but wonder if that's why he always keeps it immaculate. - when keefe and dex try to find out the guy from keefe's memories in the drawing he made, they find out his name is something like ethan wright II and keefe WASNT THERE but his mom WAS and forkle finds out that he and his TEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER were KILLED by a bus at 7:09 pm in an obituary, andthey assume she used a guster (maybe trix) to blow the bus and kill them both bc her recruitment of him didn't work. she is seen in the picture (which was taken the same day) in front of big ben with her hood blown back. the time stamp reads 8:11 pm. - oh when sophie heals from the inflicting reset after visiting amy, she realizes all of her abilities got reset and are even more powerful, when she and keefe are searching candleshade (read below line) they only touch and their senses are so heightened that they immediately sense alvar on the 137TH FLOOR from only being on like the fifth one - KEEFE AND SOPHIE AND SANDOR AND RO FIND ALVAR ALIVE AT CANDLESHADE ARGHHH -^ yall this one made me so mad bc fitz kept probing cassius' memories to find out about the past of the sencen family if cassius would tell him info about alvar. it wasn't going anywhere though so sophie decided to do it and found a bunch of stuff like how the reason why keefe never recieved love from cassius was because "love was too confounding" or something and it would make keefe weak. then they found memories of gisela drinking a substance from some small black vials (this was before keefe was born btw) and then she's found convulsing on their bed so cassius tries to get her medical help but she says no. then in another memory, gisela gets cassius to drink it twice and it's apparently something to do with fertility and how badly gisela wants a child, specifically a son. he talks about how gisela also may have a hidden secret ability bc polyglots often have two. alvar tells all of them this in exchange for his freedom and he's in a really horrible and frail state so they let him go. and then keefe figures out that ALVAR WAS HIDING IN CANDLESHADE THE WHOLE TIME and after they searched cassius' mind, he hailed alvar to WARN HIM TO LEAVE BEFORE THEY GOT THERE so like if you ask me he should have a tribunal for that for allowing a criminal to KNOWINGLY RESIDE IN HIS HOUSE -keefe is supposed to (we don't know if he will 100%) manifest another, crazy and like never-before seen ability and it's supposed to be absolutely terrifying - tam was geniunely scared for keefe's life when confronting him in london ( keefe sophie and fitz went to see if they could, as sophie put it, spontaneously walk the path keefe walked to trigger the memory better) and i think he knows more about keefe's legacy than we do - in the final battle, maruca, who's a psionipath, traps gisela and tam and glimmer (this new girl) in a force field and then keefe made a deal with ro and sophie that HE WOULDNT COME TO STAY SAFE and then ofc being keefe he shows up and then gisela binds him up because of some deal btwn her and the TRATIOR KING ENKI and the dwarves tie him to a dwarven throne and put a crown on his head. then gisela knocks everyone out except for keefe and sophie and they're communicating telepathically when she orders tam (bc she had lihn hostage atm) and glimmer to attack him. so they do and he's like cocooned in this nasty stuff and seems fine until his mind starts to shut down. and the whole time he's cracking jokes and my boy stayed snarky as ever until he just starts to get very very tired and tell sophie tired repeatedly so she says sleep and he does. his eyes are still open and clouded over, he's unresponsive physically, mentally and emotionally and his heart rate and breathing is unhealthily fast. i'm scared for his mental condition and although the book was SO GOOD i hate that the cliffhanger was SO CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!! she's leaving us with an unconscious keefe until book 9. omg my head hurts. that's the craziest stuff to me.